Forum:Familypedia as our url and wiki name
(Some reference may be made to Forum:Brand name for this wiki.) If the outcome of this discussion is in favor, I will put in a request to wikia staff for this change and our rebranding to familypedia will be near complete. The outcome of wikia rename to familypedia will be that: *links to our site will look like: http://familypedia.wikia.com.... *links to our pages with genealogy in the URL will still work, such as those from google and other genealogy sites. Anybody who types in genealogy.wikia.com will still come to familypedia.com *The project namespace (used in lists to limit a search, or the recent list and so on) will be "Familypedia", not Genealogy. History: As many old timers know, since 2007 with skin, sidebar and main page changes, we have been identifying our site with the more distinct name "Familypedia". This brands us as an encyclopedia of family histories, offering more than genealogy sites that focus on largely tabular and textual lists of names and dates. While a large portion of our material will be hard core genealogical research, we seek a broader community of contributors that may not be interested in deep genealogies, and more interested in recording with text, stories and pictures the histories of family members known to them. With such richly illustrated narratives, and with our name, we indicate our aim is to be a wikipedia of the genealogical and family history community with higher standards of citations and greater focus on the narratives of people's lives rather than the skeleton facts of their genealogical statistics. I personally have advocated this rebranding for a number of reasons, most of which is that it broadens our appeal and the scope of our subject matter. For marketing reasons, the name is less generic and sticks in the mind better. Please weigh in on this question. In two weeks let's see where the discussion stands. 18:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The current dual branding "familypedia" and "wikia genealogy" is definitely a bad idea. "Familypedia" is the better choice as outlined above by Phlox. rtol 19:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I also agree. This will bring in more people in general just looking for information on their ancestors. Bill Hunsicker 21:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree as well. —''DeGraffJE'' talk 02:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. -William Allen Shade 19:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I am in agreement as long as "Genealogy" redirects to "Familypedia." -AMK152(talk • ) 11:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, and not just at the root, but for all addresses. If you are familiar with it, this uses standard url aliasing. It will work just as http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/George_Washington_(1732-1799) currently works to redirect to the corresponding genealogy.wikia... url for that page. 16:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Looks OK to me. In the two years since we started using the name (as noted on the forum I've mentioned above), we've had no complaints from the other users. The relatively new Chinese-language version - familypedia.cn - probably doesn't even know we exist, but maybe we can establish fraternal links with it one day! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) This looks unanimous amongst a wide range of heavy contributors after just a week, so I will put in the request. 05:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've made the change. Unfortunately, some links are temporarily broken since the wiki now treats geneaology: as an interwiki link instead of as a namespace. Hopefully that will be fixed soon. Once it is, some links will need to be updated, or redirects added to help people find the new location of the project namespace pages. I've put a list of them at Forum:Familypedia as our url and wiki name/Project pages. Angela (talk) 08:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::The templates on Wikipedia that link back here, Familypedia and FamilypediaPlace, have been updated and tested. rtol 11:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC)